


Self Preservation

by trebleklef



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Masturbation, Other, Summoning, Tentacle Sex, porn i wrote in literally 3 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleklef/pseuds/trebleklef
Summary: Takumi showed Leo a piece of tentacle erotica in Hoshido and Leo couldn't stop thinking about it





	Self Preservation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists because of a conversation between Cephy (@pulpodraws) and I about how much we love Leo and then it turned into talking about tentacles. Then this was born. They drew a thing and i wrote a thing. Call it a collab, call it an exchange call it whatever, tHIS EXISTS NOW. Also im really awkward at writing porn

Leo hastily looked down the hallways as he rushed to the library. He wanted to make sure no one was following him. He crept his way into the library without allowing the doors to make conspicuous noises. He took one last peak down the hallways before closing the doors softly behind him.

His heart was racing, high on the adrenaline from his scandalous idea. He had a tome hidden in the library that could preform some rather lewd acts given the right spells. He had compiled them himself and hid them in a place not even Niles knew. He very well knew that if Niles had found out about it, he would have been endlessly teased about it. Sometimes he really craved something more than what he could do himself. He was embarrassed to ask Niles and sometimes felt guilty asking him due to how he acted when it came to things of a sexual nature.

Leo moved the books around quietly and carefully, not to alert anyone that he was in there. One tumble of books and both Niles and Odin would be there in a heartbeat. He loved that they cared for him like that, but now was not the time. He wanted to keep this a secret as much as he could.

Once he found his tome, he carefully put all the books back where they belonged albeit haphazardly. He worried not about alphabetizing or making sure the spines lined up. He was hot and bothered and had no time for such things. He also wanted to rush out of the room before Niles caught wind of his exploits. He knew that the books being misplaced was a dead giveaway to his hastiness, but he had other things to worry about. The heat that had begun to grow in the pit of his stomach became almost unbearable since the idea had crossed his mind. 

He leapt off the large oak table, only to trip on another pile of books he had left on the floor from a previous hunt for a specific book. The sound as he hit the ground was loud enough to alert anyone nearby that he was in there. He cursed to himself as he dropped the tome he had compiled. It fell to the floor and split apart from Leo’s poor binding skills. His heart sank as he struggled to pick up the pieces.

“Well then,” a voice called from atop the bookshelf.

Leo, startled by the unexpected company, fumbled the pages he had picked up.

“Niles I swear to every god in existence you need to wear a bell!” Leo yelled, turning around to see Niles sitting upon the bookshelf with his legs crossed and arms folded. He smirked at Leo, who continued to pick up the pages in an undignified manner.

“So that’s where you kept it hidden?” Niles asked, climbing down from the shelf to aid Leo in picking up the pages. Leo smacked Niles’ hand away from the pages, lest he actually read them.

“I already know what this is milord, I’ve read it before,” Niles said, ignoring the slap.

“Y-You have?!” Leo asked, feeling his heart sink.

“No judgement, we all have our kinks,” Niles said, implying a wink. “Just be safe and keep control of it. I’d hate to see something go awry. Have an easy way to get out of it somewhat akin to a safe word.”

“I… I never expected you to be so… calm about it,” Leo said, taken somewhat aback. “Wait… you’re not asking to join. I thought you would.”

Niles put up his hands in defeat. “No, no, this is your activity. Not my thing. Besides if you _wanted _me to participate you would have asked before retrieving the tome.”

“Good point,” Leo said in embarrassed defeat.

“Just be safe milord. If you need my help afterwards for clean up, feel free to ask,” Niles said, handing Leo a couple of loose pages.

Leo snatched them from Niles and nodded in conformation.

“Have fun with the adventure!” Niles yelled as he left the room. Leo could feel his face burning with embarrassment.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Leo returned to his room, triple and quadruple checking that he locked the door. The last thing he wanted to do was have his sisters or worse, his brother, walking in on him.

He opened Brynhildr, very well knowing he would have to use the two in combination in order to get things to work. His own tome could make vines, but they were always covered in spines and that was something that would be excruciating. He also needed the vines to be lubricated, at least a bit.

Leo’s face flushed wildly as the thoughts danced across his mind. He had never considered the possibility that he could actually do something like this. He had had thoughts and fantasies about it but never considered it in reality. He placed the sheet of paper that Niles had handed to him over Brynhildr, allowing the circles to overlap. He traced the two circles together onto another sheet of paper, thinner than the previous two. His hands were shaking the entire time, feeling the heat congregate in the pit of his stomach. The ideation was enough to cause him to become flush with arousal.

He traced his fingers around the circle, merely thinking the spell as he was unable to speak the words of the spell. Its not that he couldn’t read it, he was just nervous of not doing it properly. Soon the circle began to glow on the floor in front of him. The eagerness made his clothing seem incredibly constricting. As the first vine emerged from the circle, Leo found himself staring in anticipated excitement. The same vine wrapped itself around Leo’s angle, dragging him forward towards the circle. Leo fell to the ground with a large thump, hoping that the sound wouldn’t seem concerning. Another vine wasted little time in wrapping itself around Leo’s wrists, holding them above his head which allowed another to slip its way under his shirt. Leo couldn’t help but let a moan escape as the vine slipped its way down Leo’s torso, moving downwards towards his painful erection. Leo watched in anticipation as the vine slithered its way into his pants. The vines wasted little time in tearing Leo’s clothing to shreds. He cursed to himself about the clothes, as they weren’t easily repairable.

Yet another vine wasted little time in wrapping itself around Leo’s erection, causing Leo to struggle to stifle a moan. He soon realized that these ‘vines’ were much more akin to tentacles as time went on. He had thought of some of the erotic artwork he had seen in Hoshido and suddenly his fantasies had made sense. It was ever since he saw that artwork, he had wanted to experience it for himself. He shivered in pleasure as the tentacle wrapped itself tighter around Leo’s length. Any thoughts that he had about why had the idea of doing this soon melted away as more tentacles manifested through the circle he had drawn.

More and more started to wrap themselves around Leo, wrapping around his thighs, chest and neck. They never squeezed too tight, never causing harm. He did think that there would be bruising, almost like marks that Niles had left on his skin where Niles had focused all his attention. The tentacles squeezed tighter around his thighs and Leo moaned at the slight touch of their slick, and oddly muscular appendages against the most sensitive parts of his chest. It was as if these insentient beings knew where he loved to be touched and where to focus their attention. They gripped at his nipples and slid harshly against his sides, which in turn made it harder for him to keep quiet.

As if the tentacles would read his thoughts, one slithered its way up his chest and forced its way into his mouth. He didn’t expect the slimy appendage to actually taste sweet. It retracted itself from Leo’s mouth and he couldn’t help but whimper as another met his entrance with a soft touch. His thoughts melted into nothingness once again as he then realized what that tentacle had been coated with wasn’t just some sort of lubricant. He relaxed a little as the tentacles lifted him up off the ground a little to get better access at his entrance. After a couple of soft pushes, the tentacle slid inside of him with ease and one entered his mouth to stifle any moans that he may have made. He whined as the tentacle somehow knew to wait until Leo was used to the size before moving, the one wrapped around his length stimulating him in the meantime. He was getting dangerously close before he could even enjoy himself to the fullest.

Soon enough, the tentacle inside him began to pump in and out of him at a steady rhythm. Faster than Niles had ever done, as he was always so incredible gentle. The tentacle slithered its way deeper, causing Leo to moan louder through the tentacle in his mouth. It somehow managed to worm its way into every nook and cranny that Leo found pleasurable. Was he somehow manipulating the tentacles to do his bidding? Was he doing this to himself, rather than having the tentacles ravish him? It was so difficult for him to think clearly. The tentacle in his mouth begun to swell in size, and Leo very well knew what that meant. He didn’t feel anything different at the other end, meaning he was in for quite a bit still yet to come.

He felt the tentacle release a something thick and hot into his mouth, still tasting sweet like before. He gagged on the feeling in his mouth and the tentacle soon retracted, giving him a chance to breathe. He couldn’t swallow it; it was much too thick for him stomach. It dribbled out of his mouth and onto his chest, another tentacle quick to jump at the opportunity to rub it all over his chest. The other tentacle wrapped around his cock begun to pump faster and the grip had become tighter. Leo had to bite his lip in order to keep his voice down. The pleasure had begun to build faster than it had before, as if the tentacles were trying to keep him from cumming too quickly.

As he quickly approached orgasm, he felt the tentacle in his ass begin to swell as the one in his mouth did. He was indeed curious about how it would feel, but hated the thought of cleaning it out of himself later. It was sticky and sweet tasting, so surely it couldn’t have been good for it to be inside him like that. Another part of him was curious as to how it would feel. The tentacles seemed to be listening to more of Leo’s curiousity than his common sense. As he approached orgasm, the tentacle released that hot, sticky liquid into him, which in turn caused him to orgasm. He could have sworn he was seeing stars with how good the orgasm had felt. The tentacle stayed in him until he came down from his orgasmic high. The tentacles gently placed him on the ground, and the one inside slowly pulled out, gently and not wanting to hurt him. Whatever it had released inside him began to leak out as his hole twitched from the orgasm. They released his hands and retracted back into the circle that Leo had drawn.

He sat on the floor for a while, sticky and sweaty, staring at the circle he had drawn on the floor. He grinned at it, picking up the piece of paper he’d drawn on and put it on the table in front of him. He was sore, but it wasn’t unbearable. He went to stand up, but his legs were still too shaky for him to stand. When a knock at his door came, he was unable unlock and answer it. He simply called from within.

“Niles?” his voice was hoarse from the thick ooze that came from the tentacles.

“That would be me,” Niles said in a teasing manner. “I’m guessing you can’t come to the door right now?”

“N-No. Can’t feel my legs,” Leo laughed.

“Lucky I know how to pick your lock. Don’t tell anyone else or I might get in trouble,” Niles joked, quietly picking at the lock and rushing inside before anyone else could see.

“Good gods you’re a mess,” Niles laughed, looking at the pink ooze that remained on the floor, table and of course on Leo. “Looks like you thoroughly enjoyed yourself though.” Niles pointed at the white liquid on the floor mixed in with the pink.

“Don’t make any comments about that,” Leo said, referencing his cum amongst the pink ooze. “Rule 1, you can’t do that.”

Niles smirked. “Whatever you say milord. I’m glad things didn’t go awry for you though. That could have been a mess.”

“They were following my orders just by me thinking them,” Leo noted. “They seemed to act as I thought. Knew all the places I like being touched.”

“Maybe I should read your mind every now and then, huh?” Niles said, helping Leo to his feet with a smirk.

“Maybe next time I should involve you in this,” Leo said, giving Niles the same sort of smirk.

“Oh come on,” Niles laughed. “I’d be much happier watching. Sounded like you really enjoyed yourself.” Niles put his fingers to Leo’s lips. “That stuff may have stained your lips, milord.”

“Well, erm no… They were a bit rougher than I had imagined. And this was messier than I had imagined,” Leo stammered, looking at the floor around him.

“Well, we need to get you cleaned up before we get the floor cleaned up. I don’t know what that stuff would do to your skin,” Niles said. “Although it can’t be that bad if you’re this soft feeling.” He traced a hand across Leo’s chest. Leo smacked Niles hand away with all the strength he could muster, which in turn wasn’t much.

“Don’t tell me that stuff was making you more turned on,” Niles said, sniffing some of the goo that ended up on his hands.

“I mean… the evidence is kind of between my legs,” Leo replied half-heartedly, looking down.

“Oh. Well then. I suppose I’ll be helping you get cleaned up and doing a bit more, huh?” Niles asked in his usual sly manner.

“If you say so milord, your wish is my command,” Niles said, bowing his head.

“Now to find a way to get to the bath without anyone seeing us. That’s the hard part.”


End file.
